


Care

by Farangees20



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farangees20/pseuds/Farangees20
Summary: The argument after Robin's visit to the nursing home
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> The argument after Robin's visit to the nursing home

This was the first time that this much of his anger has been directed towards her. He looked flushed, aggravated, in pain.

"What is it that you don't understand Robin? I don't want you to get injured again! I dont want to visit you in a hospital again! I dont want you to die for fucks sake!"

Each sentence was accompanied by his fist banging on his desk.  
Robin shouted back, incensed: "Will you listen to yourself? By that logic, I shouldn't be doing this job at all!"

"You don't think I know that this is illogical? I fucking know Robin, ok?"

His anger seems to drain from him in that moment, leaving him deflated, exhausted. Regretful that he has said too much, revealed too much, he put his elbows on the desk and put his head in his hands.  
Robin looked at him, his dropped shoulders and his tired face. Her heart squeezed at his veiled affection, his concerns for her. Her outrage at his hypocrisy momentarily forgotten, she got up and place a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"I am sorry, ok? I will check with you next time."  
Without looking up, Strike squeezed the hand on his shoulder. 

Feeling lighter, Robin collected their cups for a much needed tea.


End file.
